Lord of the Rink
by MarieAmethyst
Summary: (Originally Middle Earth Skating Rink)The Fellowship find themselves in an ice skating rink, and must learn how to skate. The girl behind the counter has the hots for Aragorn, Legolas actually skates well, and Pippin has hot pink skates...
1. Pippin's Hot Pink Skates, or They All(bu...

Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title: Middle Earth Skating Rink  
Part One: Pippin's Hot Pink Skates, or They All(but one) Fall Down!  
Rating: PG for some little suggestion stuff.  
Warning: Aragorn in a silk shirt, an elf that can *really* skate, and an appearance by me!*grin*  
Genre: humor  
Disclaimer: I only own myself and the blond in here. The rest belong to J. R. R. Tolkien.  
Author's Note: Just taking a break from Surrender to the Darkness.^^ I mean no insult to blonds or their intelligence, I myself was born blond, and my boyfriend is blond. I'm just *trying* to be funny here.(I know, I know. Keyword is trying...)  
  
~*~  
  
The Fellowship walked into the ice skating rink and looked around.The place was deserted except for a bored looking blonde standing behind a counter.  
  
Merry looked around confused,"Um,what exactly am I doing here?"  
  
"That's what I want to know!"Pippin said,"I was just in the middle of a good smoke!"  
  
A teenage girl comes running in,"Shh guys!You're suppose to be acting like you know what you're doing!Don't ruin my story!"She brushed back her brown hair and glared at the two hobbits.  
  
"Sorry..." they both murmured,giving her a small bow.  
  
"That's better.Anything else before I get back to writing this?"  
  
"Yes,milady,I have one."  
  
The girl glanced over at the man,"What,Aragorn?"  
  
He plucked at the black shirt he was wearing,"Why do I have a silk shirt on?"  
  
She rolled her eyes,"Because you're the sex appeal in this story,baby.Besides,it suits you.Be thankful I didn't write you in with a pink tutu for the humor part.Any other questions?"The rest remained silent."Good!Okay,now go get your skates and skate!"She walked back toward the mysterious door,muttering under her breath,"Men!"With a flash of light she disappeared.  
  
The Fellowship glanced at each other and shrugged,then walked over to the counter.The blonde straighted up and gave them a once over,lingering over Aragorn's silk clad chest."Welcome to the Middle Earth Skating Rink,the official skating rink for all the inhabitants of Middle Earth.Boot sizes please."  
  
"Uh,lady,we hobbits don't wear anything on our feet,"Frodo said in a hesitant voice  
  
The blonde leaned over the counter to look down at him,"Well hun,there's always a time to try something new.It just so happens we have 4 pairs of skates just for hobbit feet."  
  
"Yay!" Pippin yelled. "I always wanted to wear sharp pointy objects on my feet and dance on frozen bodies of water! Thanks, Miss Counter Lady Ma'am Sir."   
  
The lady at the counter gave him a strange look. "Whateva. You've been smoking too much pipeweed, kid. So what's the boot sizes?"   
  
They all looked at their feet confused.   
  
"umm...39?" Boromir said nervously, not knowing what to do.   
  
"71" Gandalf said, also confused.   
  
"2" Merry said.   
  
"19" Legolas said.   
  
The blonde rolled her eyes. "You guys have no clue, do you!"   
  
They all looked at the floor and shook their head.   
  
"Hold still." she said, and looked at their shoes. "I'll have to take a guess. Hold on!" She went to the backroom for some skates. Legolas gripped their side of the counter. Sam held Strider's hand, and Boromir grabbed Gandalf's staff.   
  
"Why did she tell us to hold on to something?" Legolas asked, confused.   
  
Finally, she came back with 9 pairs of skates, and handed them out. Turning to enter the ice part of the rink, the girl at the counter pinched Aragorn's butt.   
  
He turned around. "Hey!" he said angrily. The girl giggled, and went back to whatever she was doing.   
  
The Fellowship opened the doors to the ice rink. There were some benches on the side, and they all sat down to put on their skates.   
  
Legolas laced them up first, and went to get on the ice. He skated out into the center of the rink with much skill, keeping his balance the entire time, and then spinning in circles.   
  
"It's great, guys! Come try this!" he said, spinning twice more and skated around in a circle with one foot held out behind him.   
  
The other 8 of the Fellowship skated out on the ice and all fell on top of each other at once in a heap. Legolas stopped skating and folded his arms. He rolled his eyes.   
  
Aragorn jammed Gandalf's staff into the ice and tried to pull himself up, but fell down again on top of Frodo.   
  
"Elves and their agility! Puh!" Gimli said as he tried to push Boromir's hefty figure off his leg.   
  
"Dwarves and their unagility,"Legolas retorted.  
  
Pippin,who had fell down next to Merry, was looking at his skates. He banged the edge of one on the ice, and his face fell. "I think my skates are to big."  
  
"Go ask that weird lady at the counter for a smaller set then!" Merry told him, rubbing his left thigh absently.  
  
The other hobbit brightened up. "That's brilliant! Thanks Merry!" He crawled off the ice, not seeing Merry roll his eyes. Sitting on the bench again, he quickly stripped off the skates, then padded barefoot to the counter.   
  
The girl, reading the latest Seventeen, looked up as he stopped before her, "What now? I'm in the middle of the Intelligence Quiz here."  
  
You must not score high, Pippin thought, but wisely kept this to himself. "Sorry, lady, but my skates are to big. Could I please have a smaller pair?"  
  
She looked annoyed at the interruption, but set the magazine aside and took the skates. She disappeared into the backroom again, and returned quickly with another pair. The hobbit eyed the hot pink skates and shook his head.  
  
"I am NOT wearing pink skates!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" the girl said, "it's the only pair left! Its either them or don't skate at all!"  
  
Pippin thought hard, then took the offered skates slowly. "You probably planned this...I bet Gandalf is behind this! He's trying to get me back from when I stole his staff and used it for the prop of Sam's scarecrow in the garden. I didn't think he was that mad though!"  
  
"I'd seriously think about quitting whatever stuff you've been smoking, kid," the blond suggested, going back to reading Seventeen.  
  
He shrugged and walked back over to the bench, thinking of the reaction the others when they saw the skates. 


	2. I Am *NOT* feminine!

Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title: Lord of the Rink (Originally titled Middle Earth Skating Rink. Thanks to teriyakikat for the idea! *huggle*)  
Part Two: I Am *NOT* feminine!  
Rating: PG for some little suggestion stuff and a little Pippin bashing. *evil snicker*  
Warning: Pippin in hot pink skates and our blond elf prince revealing some of his…female side. ^_~  
Genre: humor  
Disclaimer: I only own myself and the blond behind the counter in here. The rest belong to J. R. R. Tolkien.  
Author's Note: Just taking a break from Surrender to the Darkness.^^ Didn't think I was ever going to continue this, huh? Gomen, but the disk I had saved the second part on was eaten by the A drive! (evil, evil thing) and some other stories have been begging for my attention to finish them…This part is short, written today after Algebra/Geometry class, with a HUGE headache and a big cup of good ole coffee. ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
Their reaction was basically what he had expected.  
  
"Oh my God, Pippin!" Merry exclaimed when he finally returned to the rink. The hobbit promptly fell down in gales of laughter.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship had turned at Merry's shout and saw Pippin's new footwear. All but Legolas also dissolved in laughter, finding themselves in similar positions like the downed hobbit.  
  
"Guy!" Pippin shouted, turning red, "it was the only pair the lady had left in my size!"  
  
The blond elf eyed the blushing hobbit with a knowing smile. "It is all right, my friend. You should know we wouldn't judge you if you decide to show your feminine side to us. I have done so myself with members of my own race before."  
  
Pippin did *not* want to know any more of that about his companion. "I don't have a feminine side!" he protested, glaring when the others began to laugh harder.  
  
"You should have told us before, cousin!" giggled Merry. Frodo and Sam nodded their agreement before bursting into giggles as well.  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE A FEMININE SIDE!" yelled Pippin, glaring at his two cousins and Sam.  
  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Pippin," Legolas said soothingly.  
  
Pippin shifted his glare over to the elf, "If you want your hair to remain blond, pretty boy, you'll drop the subject! You're the one with the sex problem, not me!"  
  
Legolas automatically reached up to touch his hair protectively. While he examined the long strands to make sure they were still a soft golden color, Boromir spoke up in defense of Legolas, "But he isn't the one wearing hot pink skates, now is he?"  
  
Pippin sighed, feeling like he was surrounded by idiots, "I told you, this was the only pair the lady behind the counter that fit. You think I like wearing these?" He glared at the now sullen elf before he could speak.  
  
Aragorn had recovered enough to stand upright. Bending down to the give Gandalf a hand up, he said, "Why don't we just drop the skates and Pippin's questionable femininity? We're here to skate, not argue."  
  
"Good idea," Frodo replied quickly, throwing a still amused glance at his cousin.  
  
While the others quickly recovered from their bouts of mirth, Pippin silently vowed revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note, Part Two: Uh oh! How will Pippin seek revenge on his fellow companions? *evil grin* Sorry for the short part; the next chapter is going to be a 'gift' for someone (not naming names yet! *wink*), and didn't fit into this one…And you can look forward to the Fellowship learning how to do the YMCA! ~*~MarieAmethyst~*~  



	3. I Knew I Loved You

Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title: Lord of the Rink (Originally titled Middle Earth Skating Rink. Thanks to teriyakikat for the idea! *huggle*)  
Part Three: I Knew I Loved You  
Rating: PG for kisses. ^.^  
Warning: Sappy fluff!  
Genre: humor/romance  
Disclaimer: I only own myself and the blond behind the counter in here. The rest belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I Knew I Loved You is copyright Savage Garden.  
Author's Note: Just taking a break from Surrender to the Darkness.^^ This part doesn't contain much humor, it's a gift for my friend Blanton, the Leggo freak. ^_~   
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, isn't there supposed to be music or something?" asked Sam when the silence had fallen.  
  
"I don't know, I've never been to a skating rink before," replied Merry.  
  
"It was a question for everyone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence again fell, except for Pippin muttering under his breath.  
  
There was a flash of light, similar to the one before. As one the Fellowship clasped their hands over their eyes to shield them from the brightness. When they peeked through them, they groaned.  
  
"Hey boys!" Blanton grinned evilly.  
  
"I thought we had gotten rid of you at that party over at Aragorn's place!" Gimli said, skating back a little nervously.  
  
Aragorn frowned thoughtfully, "I did ban her, but then that Marie chick showed up again, so we knew it was only a matter of time before the other appeared…"  
  
Blanton winked, "You can't get rid of us that easily, Aragorn. Oh, and some free advice: I'd take the first plane out of Middle Earth when you leave here. I heard Marie talk about some pretty evil plans that involved you. Namely with her and Sauron." She laughed at the horrified look on the Ranger's face.  
  
"Oh God!" he groaned.  
  
Evil laughter echoed from no where.  
  
The males all shivered in fear.  
  
Stepping onto the ice, Blanton skated over to where Legolas stood. "Don't worry, my love, I won't let Marie touch you."  
  
Legolas smiled happily, "Thank you!" He paused to re-think that. "But what about you?"  
  
She only grinned evilly. Legolas sighed. Then peered closer at her.  
  
"You look different. Is that a new hair cut?"  
  
"Nope. I just left the Sith outfit and my lightsaber at home," Blanton told him.  
  
"You're fairer than the stars in the sky," Legolas said, a dreamy look creeping into his pale eyes, "the moon weeps at your beauty."  
  
I Knew I Loved You suddenly filled the air with its enchanting melody. As Darren's voice rang out, Legolas held out his right hand to Blanton, "May I have this skate?"  
  
With a warm smile, Blanton placed her hand in the elf's. And together they began to skate.  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
  
The Fellowship watched, stunned, as Legolas waltzed around the rink with the girl, staring down into her eyes in adoration.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
"Do you feel it?" Legolas asked Blanton, gracefully turning.  
  
"That you've found the missing part of you?"  
  
He smiled, "Yes."  
  
She smiled back, "I've felt that way ever since I saw you."  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
  
Watching the two continue to skate in pure oblivion, Merry shook his head, "I think our friend has finally traveled off the deep end."  
  
Aragorn glanced at the happy couple and replied, "He isn't insane, but in love."  
  
"Smitten, by the looks of it," put in Gandalf.  
  
Gimli stared at them jealously, "But Legolas is *mine*!"  
  
The others ignored him.  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
  
"You know, I have dreams of you."  
  
"You do?" asked Legolas in amazement.  
  
Blanton smiled slowly, grinning up at the elf with a wicked look, "Uh huh, all the time."  
  
Legolas flushed slightly, reading the look in her eyes. She laughed softly before resting her head on his shoulder and tucking her face against his neck.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
"I have never felt this way before," Legolas confessed softly, tightening his arms around the girl he held.  
  
"I have," Blanton murmured against the elf's pale neck.  
  
He instantly felt jealous of the man who had won Blanton's feelings. "You have?"  
  
She heard the jealously I his voice and grinned, "Mmm hmm."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You, silly. You think there would be any other?"  
  
"You complete me, precious angel."  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
As the song began to end, Legolas reached down and tilted Blanton's head back with a hand. Gently, he bent down and kissed her lips softly. She wound her arms around his neck as they came to a stop and gave into the moment.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Reluctantly they parted, each gazing into the other's eyes. With a sigh, Blanton reached up and brushed Legolas' cheek with a hand, then brushed her lips against his again. Pulling away, she skated back, and with one last look at Legolas, disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note, Part Two: Ta da! Pure fluff! Now to see whether Blanton kills me or not…(you did say I could use you in it!*snicker*) Anyway, next part will have more humor! 


End file.
